


Shklance Week 2016

by dippthetwit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shklance Week 2016, Shklance week, angst with happy endings are my specialty, the world may never know, will he ever write something longer then 800 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippthetwit/pseuds/dippthetwit
Summary: Dec. 1 - Dec. 7I obviously had to join in on my OT3's big week. Hopefully I write more then just one day for it. Either way, enjoy!Day 1 - Separation/ReunionDay 2 - Movie Night/Game NightDay 3 - Winter Decorating/Snow DayDay 4 - Supernatural/FantasyDay 5 - Dream/Nightmare





	1. Day 1 - Separation/Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with kisses. Hope you enjoy day one!

It was impossibly dark. Lance could feel the tears falling down his face, the slow movement of the water, and yet he felt so detached from his senses. He took a deep shuddering breath, inhaling debris, and tried moving his arm. A scream exploded from his mouth, uncontrollable. He lurched, his body erupting in pain. Blood dripped; he could feel it, the gross slide down his body. He cried out again, willingly this time, panic dripping into his system like an IV.

The shudder of the rubble above signaled Lance to stop, his sobbing ending abruptly. He knew not to get his hopes up. The idea that anyone was coming for him had been pushed into the back of his mind, like most optimistic thoughts that passed through. He whined a bit at the screeching metal overhead, dust flying into his wet eyes. And then he couldn’t see, the bright light momentarily making him blind. 

“Lance!” A yelp signaled from above him, a voice so indifferent toward him, the moment took longer to register then Lance would’ve liked. The crashing of metal drowned out the voice, his body aching as broken pieces of his lion were pulled away. 

Before he knew it he was engulfed, warmth surrounding him as his vision steadily came back. He blinked rapidly, red shoulder armor coming into view. He groaned loudly, the pressure of another body making his arm throb in discomfort. His view captor moved back, crying violet eyes meeting deep blue ones. And the relief in those eyes took Lance’s breath away, a rare occurrence. 

“You- don’t e-ever do that again.” Lance’s heart squeezed, Keith’s disheveled appearance flooded his heart with worry. It registered the other man was shaking, and Lance instinctively raised a hand to touch Keith’s face, wincing. Violet eyes overflowed with tears again, quickly grasping at the hand which caressed him. 

Creaking sounded behind the two, a tall figure ducking down beneath the rubble. The black paladin’s own eyes were red around the edges, his eyes flipping through emotions in mere seconds. He two moved close to Lance, eyeing him carefully, as careful as one would hold glass. Lance realized it was more for Shiro’s sake however, knowing the man was trying to keep it together, to not shatter in front of his subordinates. 

Lance dropped his hand from Keith’s face slowly, the red paladin’s hands never leaving his. He looked between the two, his body relaxing slightly. To think someone would come for him. The blue paladin caught Shiro’s eye then, a smile instinctively surfacing on his face, his dry eyes crinkling with happiness. Shiro’s eyes overflowed, a sob wracking his body. Lance grunted a bit, catching both of their attention. His body ached, his arm was probably broken, but he wasn’t alone. 

Lance reached up, his hand curling into Keith’s hair, the other boy startled. He tugged downwards, pulling Keith forward. And Lance will blame it on the moment, but he knows it wasn’t. He knows the reason he kissed him and he knew he’d do it again. 

And oh he did. One crush of the lips and he was hooked, addicted. Lance surged back in, Keith meeting him half way. His body ached, his arm was probably broken, but he’d be lying if he said he was alone.

As soon as he broke away, eyes opening slowly, Keith’s blushing face on display. And even though the boy in front of him had a split lip and black eye, Lance had never seen anyone so beautiful. He turned his head with a wince, eyeing Shiro again. The man in question looked everything but happy, and in that instant Lance knew he’d never be able to choose between them. His entire being hurt as he raised himself with his broken arm, paladin armor getting caught on metal, and grasped Shiro’s chin loosely.

Kissing Shiro wasn’t nearly as intense as kissing Keith. It was soothing, calming every nerve Lance had on edge. The slow push of his lips, and gentle way he pulled Lance in, had the blue paladin melting in an instant. As Shiro’s strong arms looped around him, and tears fell upon his neck as Keith held tightly and cried, Lance knew nothing could now compare to the two men before him. His rash decision that got him into this in the first place, was so much more regretful now.

Lance croaked pulling away from Shiro, “So about Blue-“ he was instantly shut up by lips covering his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: vissionsandfrissions  
> Tumblr: dippthetwit.tumblr.com


	2. Day 2 - Movie Night/Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to use every prompt to write a story continuing from the first chapter for the eight days. So here's a domestic snippet for your own fluffy pleasure.

It was all Lance’s idea. And Keith realized, Shiro and himself must be the only self-control Lance had. 

It started like any other day. Waking up between two cuddling boyfriends, Lance groaning about his recently broken arm; with Shiro refusing to let them get up. The morning breakfast usually beckoned with the half hour, the three lazily making their way to the kitchen, smelling Hunk’s wonderful, and unusual, breakfast. Lance would moan about being tired, Keith rolling his eyes but smiling all the same.

They scarf the food down, thanking the yellow paladin graciously. Then it was on to training. And that was where the days had been differing. Lance’s broken arm made it hard to fight, and with the healing pods broken from recent excursions, he was left to heal on his own. This made a very bored Lance, leaving the red and black paladins to look over him. Or else have another problem come from the Cuban’s cat like mischief. 

The down time was spent messing with the ship, looking around for things to do. And when Lance walked into the seating area that morning with a deck of cards in his hands, Keith was instantly suspicious on how he’d obtained them. 

“How in the hell did you get that?” Keith droned, pointing lazily at the deck from where he sat resting upon Shiro. Shiro rolled his eyes, looking up from the Altea history book he’d obtained from Allura earlier in the morning.

“Look with your eyes mullet. It’s a deck of cards!” Lance waved the small box wildly, his fingers barely holding on as he flung his casted arm around. He bounced over from the doorway, trying but failing to kick a small table over toward the other two. His smile was infectious, and Keith was happy knowing small things, such as a simple deck of cards, excited their boyfriend. 

He sat up from under Shiro’s arm, the other man’s adjusted setting his book down. Shiro pulled the table closer once it was in reach, Lance cooing a thank you in his direction. The blue paladin slid down onto the couch next to Keith, hurriedly pulling the cards from their case. 

“So what game do you have in mind?” Shiro asked, a thoughtful hand resting on his chin. 

“Go fish-“ “Of course.” Keith snickered at the glare radiating from Lance. Shiro attacked from the other side, ruffling Keith’s hair, causing a yelp to leave the shorter boy’s mouth. Lance smiled at Shiro, and went to work shuffling the cards awkwardly, the bulky cast making the simple process take longer. Keith watched the tan boy, Lance’s tongue unconsciously peaking from his mouth in concentration. He smiled fondly, glancing back at Shiro who slid an arm around his mid-section. 

“That’s a new one.” Shiro chimed in after a moment, pointing toward a picture drawn on Lance’s already sharpie filled cast. 

“Pidge drew it, I’d say it’s a pretty realistic dick pic.” “Like you would know what a dick looks like.” Keith snorted, Shiro’s come back, causing Lance’s face to heat up.  
“Excuse you. I have seen several dicks in my life time.” “Mhmm.” Shiro sounded uninterested, the hand on Keith’s waist moving around him to rub Lance’s arm in a soothing motion. 

Lance pouted in their direction, as he handed the cards over. “Just humor me this once please.” He whined, setting the rest of the deck on the table in front of them. Keith side eyed the cards in his hand, glancing to Lance, the determination in the blue paladin’s eyes as he looked at his own cards causing Keith to smile unconsciously, the other boys simplistic and optimistic attitude getting to him whether he liked it or not. 

Lance bounced back on the couch, his shoulders hitting the back of the couch with a thud, as he leaned on Keith. “What cards do you hav- umff!” He was cut off with a kiss, Lance’s face promptly pushed away by the black haired boy’s hand. “Sneak a peek at Shiro. Like hell you’re getting a look at min-“ Lance made a fart noise, spitting with the force. 

“Excuse me.” Keith puffed up.

“You’ve cut me off way more than I usually do to you; I have to make up for it!” 

Shiro sighed from Keith’s other side, standing up swiftly. He slid a hand in between them, easing down into the couch between them.  
“So.” He started, changing subject smoothly like Shiro always did. “Go fish huh? Lance do you have a Queen?” Lance sputtered, his face growing red.  
“How’d you know I have a queen?! That’s absolutely unfair.” And there he went fighting the outcome like he always did. Keith rolled his eyes leaning into Shiro’s side. 

He’d be kidding himself if he said he disliked their banter. He’d be kidding himself if he said he disliked Lance at all in general. He’d be kidding himself if he didn’t enjoy Shiro’s calming presence. To think he was once social awkward and now shared so much of himself with two other people.

He’d be kidding himself if he said it wasn’t the best thing to happen to him.


	3. Day 3 - Winter Decorating/Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fun this time around. Definitely planning some more angst though so look forward to that! Enjoy.

Shiro was the one who decided to start keeping track of Earth time, the days usually untraceable as the sun didn’t exactly set while floating through space. He’d originally done it for Lance’s sake, the boys homesickness getting the best of him while he was still recuperating from his accident a month or so before.

What Shiro however wasn’t expecting was how close to Christmas it actually was, originally starting their journey in the early summer months. And while he didn’t know how the other paladins would react he didn’t assume it would be like this. 

He entered the sitting room, a mug of- some type of warm drink, in his hands. He yawned a bit looking down toward the dark blue liquid, squinting at it. His space bubble was however interrupted, a festive Lance coloring his vision. 

“SHIRO!” He yelped, causing the taller man to almost drop his drink. He pulled the drink closer to his chest, hunching over a bit to protect it. Lance slithered his way closer, smiling up at Shiro as he caught the man’s lips. Shiro sighed into the kiss, a smile splaying across his face in fondness. As Lance back away, he pointed to the side, snickering. 

Shiro turned a bit, drink still in his grip, and noticed Keith, bundle of mistletoe in his hands. He wore a disgustingly celebratory Christmas sweater, lights blaring off it like a Christmas tree. His face however was anything but festive, if anything just a slight bit red. “Mistletoe!” Lance chimed in, stating the obvious as he bounced off to help a giggling Hunk set more lights around the room. 

Keith walked closer to Shiro, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek gently. “I haven’t seen him this happy in a while.” Keith whispered moving toward the back of the couch to set down the mistletoe. He brushed some of the left over plant from his hands, turning toward Shiro again.

Shiro shuffled toward Keith, his eyes on their bubbly boyfriend dancing around the room in deer antlers and a bright green sweater. “How’d you even get Christmas decorations?” Shiro asked, still slightly dumbfounded by the warmly lit room and abundance of festive apparel. 

“Coran had some stuff synthesized?” Keith phrased it as a question, “I mean I think that’s what happened.” He waved it off, pointing toward Shiro’s drink, a questioning stare directed at the Japanese man. 

Shiro sighed, handing the brown mug over, a small smile gracing his tinier boyfriend’s features. Shiro shook his head a bit, ruffling the other’s hair as he stepped over the couch back, sliding down into the newly added green and red cushions. 

“It’s not a bad look at least.” Shiro shrugged a bit, glancing around the room once more. The table in front of him had white candle already lit, the walls around him covered in everything from Christmas lights, to wreathes and tinsel. The lights were dimmed as well, the candles and newly made fire farther into the loft casting an orange glow. It made Shiro’s chest tighten a bit, remembering December days on Earth, but he considered these people his family now and he would do anything to share the holiday with them, in any fashion.

He turned back toward Keith, the boy in question watching the blue and yellow paladin adjust things to their liking around the room. Shiro reached an arm out, pulling the other down into the couch, a squeak leaving Keith’s mouth, a rare occurrence. Shiro snickered, helping the other adjust into a sitting position, his arm sweeping down and engulfing the smaller of the two. And as Shiro looked down, Keith’s face intensely more red than before, he pulled the boy closer. 

“Lance!” He called, beckoning the other over. And Lance was skipping over in an instant, sitting down upon Shiro’s lap without even being prompted.

“So Santa~” Lance started, causing Keith to snort loudly through his nose. “I’d definitely enjoy some presents this Christmas, but we all know I’ve been a bad boy.” That one made Shiro choke on his drink, the warmth burning his mouth. “So if you wouldn’t mind can I at least get a kiss?” He tapped his cheek. Shiro looked at the tan boy a minute, Keith shaking in his arms as he laughed; Lance’s own face red from running about the room. 

Shiro narrowed his eyes a bit, smirking as he turned the boys head forcefully, kissing him deeply. Keith gasped beside him, a hand grabbing his t-shirt. Lance’s eyes were still open in shock but he easily fell into the kiss, his eyes closing daintily. The Cuban boy’s hands made it to Shiro’s hair, a tongue sliding into his mouth. The way Lance's body melted into his arms signaled the boy had finally calmed down, his body having been tense for weeks, dreams of Earth plaguing him recently. He knew from then on he’d do anything to keep the blue and red paladin this happy for the years coming. 

All Shiro could hear from then on was Pidge’s sassy voice chiming in as they strut into the room. “Jingle bells, Jingle bells; I think Shiro’s gay. Oh what fun it is to watch this intensely homo display.”


	4. Day 4 - Supernatural/Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst, if this qualifies as that. Hoping to have it lead into tomorrows prompt of 'nightmare.' Hope you enjoy red and black paladins in shining armor.

It wasn’t long after Christmas that the Voltron team finally started moving again, Lance’s arm fully healed. Training had started up again, the group gradually learning each other’s tactics, working in sync becoming easier as the days went on. And soon it was time to move again, the planet they’d been using as a resting place getting left in the dust.

And Lance, Lance was ready to finally get back to their original objective. So when they were signaled by a planet for help, he was the first to suggest taking the initiative. However, he never expected the excursion to go as it had.

It started at the landing, when they had unloaded from the castle ship, helmets and paladin outfits adorning them all. Allura had greeted the large welcoming group, the scenery behind the group that of a futuristic fairytale. Castle’s and large city building intermixing and glowing softly in the distance. Lance was however most in awe at how much similar the aliens looked to the Earthlings. They all had varying deep brown skin, tan with freckles and beautiful blue eyes, jewels adorning their heads, while white clothing seemed to be the fashion choice as well. Lance was ready to explore the wondrous place, his antsy antics causing him to bounce on his heels, his hands shaking slightly. Hunk was the first to notice, his boyfriends engulfed in a quiet talk on his left, as Allura continued on with her speech. 

“You okay bud?” Hunk asked, elbowing Lance in the side, the other wincing in discomfort. 

“Yeah why?” Lance asked, tilting his head toward Hunk, not ever looking at the yellow paladin however. “You look like you’re gonna pee yourself.” Hunk muttered worriedly, which caused Lance to wave it off. 

“These people look a lot like you Lance.” Pidge chimed in from around Hunk’s side. “Aside from the glowing blue tattoos they have on their arms.” Hunk nodded, eyeing the group in front of them.

“You’re right about that. Lance did your family ever mention being aliens? Or anyone else in Cuba for that matter?” Lance looked at Hunk this time, his eyes wide.

“Like hell they’d mention that. I wish they would’ve if they were.” He said, going back to looking at the city, arms crossed. 

Allura finally motioned for the paladins to move forward and remove their helmet, which they did gracefully, all besides Hunk. Even so, this is where the day seemed to take a weird turn.

Gasps sounded, several aliens within the front of the group breaking into tears, a large wale sounding above all else. The group looked at each other, not understanding the reaction, Allura looking completely stumped as well until a woman ran forward, rushing for Lance.

Keith had his weapon out in an instant, Shiro having to hold him back as the crying women grasped Lance’s hands in hers. Lance’s eyes were wide but he allowed the sobbing women to caress his hands. “O-our prince!” She sobbed moving in to hug the bewildered boy. But a hand was upon her chest, Shiro’s eyes settling on her. 

“I think you have the wrong person ma’am.” Shiro ground out, trying to keep the hard tone from his voice. 

“But Prince Lancaster- he- this is he. Our lovely son. He’s home.” She continued sobbing, her hands rubbing at her eyes. And in an instant, a peaceful welcome turned hostile as guns were pointed at the paladins.

 

Lance was never expected to be kidnapped by the royal family that’s for sure. 

He was forcefully shoved into a beautiful room, blue and white draping the room in a beautiful mixture. His paladin armor had been removed moments before, another white tunic and jewels unwillingly now adorned his body. He was shaking again, however for another reason. Impending worry and anxiety starting to seep into his mind, worry the others wouldn’t come get him. Worry that he’d be left alone again. 

And god how that wouldn’t be a horrible thing with how beautiful this place was but his heart couldn’t take it. His breath sped up and his thoughts started running wild. He walked toward the large canopy baby cradle in the center of the room, his body going cold as he realized these people assumed their son had come back. 

His eyes started to water uncontrollably, his thoughts going back to his own family and how they thought their son was dead, lost to the conscious world. He realized how justified these people’s reaction was now. 

He walked to the window, pulling back the deep blue curtains, his eyes widening at the view splayed before him. His breathing grew faster, and he tried to keep from hyperventilating, gripping the curtain hard, his cheeks littered with tears. 

His moment was interrupted, a crashing sound exploding from outside the room, his legs giving out; the curtain falling as he held tight to it and crumpled to the floor. 

In an instant, warm arms gripped onto him, reminding him of only a few months ago where he was in a similar position. He let go of the curtain grasping onto the paladin armor before him in security. 

“I’ve got you...” Whispered Shiro as Lance was lifted up, his body feeling weightless to the stronger man. Shiro didn’t even mention the tears still streaming down the blue paladin’s face, as he moved toward the rooms entrance, Lance’s arms around his neck, as he was carried bridal style from the room. 

Keith stood outside, his sword unsheathed and freshly used. “How’s our princess?” He asked, gritting his teeth as he noticed Lance’s state. 

“Not too good.” Shiro muttered back, his grip on Lance growing stronger. And as the two started running down the hallway, Keith watching Lance from where he ran behind Shiro, Shiro’s comforting words in Lance’s ears, he’d never been so happy to be kidnapped. 

Again.


	5. Day 5 - Dream/Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a worrywart. Shiro is at a loss for words. And Lance needs to get his shit together.

Lance hadn’t been the same since he was kidnapped several planets back. His mood was intensely dull, even Shiro couldn’t figure out a way to keep his mood up, and it scared Keith. So much so he’d subconsciously started caring for the boy in tiny ways. From making sure he was eating to making sure he slept, Keith himself was becoming unknowingly paranoid. 

And it wasn’t like Lance didn’t notice the nice behavior. Their bickering had dropped to an all-time low, the most of it happening during training. He also noticed Keith’s constant mothering, and tried hard to keep up a façade capable of fooling the red paladin. No matter how he focused his mind always slipped elsewhere, depressing thoughts usually at the back of his mind now overwhelming. 

Shiro sat on the sidelines, unsure as to what to do for the first time in his life. He was afraid to push Lance, the boy’s sadness weighing over him like a storm cloud. And Keith’s anxieties were even more apparent when he’d sneak into Shiro’s room at night, eyes puffy from panic attacks, feet cold from standing outside Lance’s room. But the problem didn’t last long, rearing its ugly head quicker then Shiro expected. 

“Shiro!” Keith whispered loudly into his ear, startling the larger man awake. And Shiro had assumed it’d be like any other night, but the panicked look on Keith’s face said no. It wasn’t going to be; especially when the red paladin was grabbing his hand and pulling him unwillingly from his comfy bed. 

“Lance had a nightmare.. still is.” Keith whispered, not even letting Shiro put his shirt on as he was pulled through the door. “I heard him screaming from a room over.”

Now that made Shiro tense. He knew Lance had nightmares, almost as bad as his own, which replayed in his mind even while awake. But he’d never heard the boy scream. And Keith was right. As they grew closer, the sound became less muffled, and so did Shiro, now pulling Keith along behind him as he put his hand on the doors wall sensor.

The door opened in a whoosh, the sight that greeted them taking Shiro’s breath away. 

Lance had just awoken himself, his entire face ruined, tears streaking his cheeks, cracked lips and dark circles under his eyes. His blankets were on the floor, the bathrobe he usually wore ripped off in his screaming fit. He was staring at his hands, breathing heavily when he noticed them, a sad smile coming to his face.

“Hey..” Lance’s voice was so broken from the crying, his hands clenched the air. Shiro’s heart hurt for the first time in a while, resonating with the boy before him, sleepless nights and thoughts of night terrors coming to mind. He let go of Keith’s hand, rushing forward to encase the blue paladin a hug, his own tears streaming down his face for the first time since they found Lance in Blue’s wreckage. 

And Keith bit his lip, his own tears threatening to spill over as he watched them, realizing he wasn’t the only one struggling comforting in its own way. He moved forward, running a hand through Lance’s hair, a comforting hand on Shiro’s back. He was never good at comforting anyone, but for the first time, all he wanted, and he rarely wanted anything, was for the two of them to be okay. 

 

The ships incessant buzzing was what woke the three up, red and blue tangled over a still sleeping black paladin. Keith silently took in Lance’s disheveled appearance; the tan boy’s blinking eyes staring at him sluggishly. His eyes were still red from hours of crying before, but he looked the most relaxed Keith had seen him in weeks. 

“Morning, mullet.” Lance whispered voice gravelly with sleep, a small smile spreading across his face. Keith smiled back, tears finally breaking his face, Lance’s own colored in shock as the red paladin cried. The relief that flew through Keith’s body made his mind soar, his hand grasping for Lance blindly. Knowing they’d be okay, knowing they’d be alright, finally put the red paladin at ease. And he knew he’d be alright too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: vissionsandfrissions  
> Tumblr: dippthetwit.tumblr.com


End file.
